


Day 032

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [32]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 032

Brennan had a monstrous hangover from the previous night’s drinking. In retrospect, it was not worth it. But her request for support to investigate the alienage was approved and three guards met her at the gates when she arrived. Guardsman Wright and two newer recruits.

“Right,” said Wright. “So we’re going in to kick down some doors and flush some rabbits out of their holes, yah?”

“Not exactly,” Brennan said. She felt too sick to start an argument so she just explained her immediate objective. “There are a number of elves who have been in fights with humans since the Qunari attack, and a number of humans have ended up dead. We need to see if there is a connection there.”

“Be ready,” Wright said to the recruits. “The Qunari attack started because some rabbits snuck into a guard’s house and murdered him in his sleep. These knife ears are keen to start a race war and it's up to us to root out the instigators.” One of the recruits was nodding along, the other was looking at his boots.

“Wright,” Brennan snapped. “This is my investigation, all we are doing is trying to find a connection between the murdered humans and the attacks against the elves.”

“I can save you a lot of trouble,” said Wright. “They’re connected.”

“The Captain will want this done by the book if she’s going to take this seriously.”

“Fine,” Wright muttered. “But I’m keeping my sword loose in my sheath.”

With that settled, or as settled as Brennan had the energy to make it, they made their way down the stairs and into the alienage.

Things quickly got out of hand.

“Can you remember anything about the human who attacked your stall?” Brennan asked. The elf shopkeeper looked nervous to be talking to the guards, Wright certainly wasn’t helping matters by looming over him. 

“I didn’t really get a good look at his face,” said the elf, not meeting Brennan‘s eyes.

“Lying won’t make things easier on you,” Wright said. He gave the elf a shove.

“Please,” Brennan said, trying to get between the two men. “All we want is to calm things down, make everyone safer.”

“Make the humans safer you mean,” the elf said with bravado he hadn’t shown a moment ago. “If out was elves turning up dead you’d just be going about your business like nothing was wrong.”

“Hey!” Wright shouted, shouldering his way past Brennan. “Don’t talk to her like that you pathetic knife ear.”

Brennan felt bile rise from her stomach and had to take a moment to settle settle herself so she didn't puke tight then and there. She didn’t see the knife until it was already in Wright’s throat. One of the recruits panicked and tried to flee. He made it two steps before he was struck by three arrows fired from dark windows. 

Brennan and the other recruit fell into formation, back-to-back. The. shopkeeper was nowhere to be seen and no threats presented themselves. The two guards stayed frozen in place for several long breaths before Brennan decided it was safe to move. 

“Nice and easy,” Brennan said. “We make for the gate.”

They made it two steps before a yelp alerted Brennan to danger behind her, but she didn’t even have time to turn around before something solid impacted the back of her skull.


End file.
